From the Stars
by Tealfeather123
Summary: A group of strange new creatures falls of from the night sky, in metal tubes, and lands on Equestria. They look weird and don't look peaceful, but are they the only hope against a far greater threat?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to another one of my stories. I'm not really sure if I should go on with this one, so I'm going to see if you guys would like it. If you do, then I would carry on with this story.**

**I do not own MLP**

* * *

><p><strong>From the Stars<strong>

**By**

**Tealfeather**

**Chapter 1**

The UNV _Ramon Magsaysay _cruised out of warp speed as it entered a foreign and unexplored system. The vessel was one of the fleet's modern corvettes, tasked to explore distant stars and conduct special operations for the United Nation's Space Fleet. But ever since the 'Great Interstellar War' begun, its task changed. Now its job was to scout planets and clear it of enemy bases and conducting hit and run raids. Its once clean and strong hull was riddled with scars. Large dents to burnt marks, every single sign of battle covered the vessel's hull, showing its scars of war. Now, as they entered the system, the ships headed towards a rather interesting planet. Its scanners searched the system, trying to map it out. While its powerful engines propelled it through the darkness as the vessel's computers calculated its trajectory, compensating for the planets which tried to pull it with their gravity, as it headed the planet. What made this planet interesting was, instead of having the planet revolve the sun, the sun and the moon revolved around the planet.

The system wasn't very big compared to the other nearby. In fact, aside from the sun, moon and one planet, there were no other celestial bodies in sight.

After navigating through the system, the vessel soon started to reduce it speed as it was tugged by the planets gravity. The engines soon went to neutral as the _Magsaysay _orbited the planet, with nothing but gravity propelling them.

Inside the ship, within its belly, a group of thirty men sat inside a large room. The room was filled with maps of the galaxy and various planets, while random object, from books to plain junk, littered the tables, giving it a homey look.

Of to the side, just above the main door that led to their sleeping quarters, was a battle worn flag. The flag was bright blue and had bullet holes and scratched in many places, but the symbol upon it was still visible. Imprinted on the flag was a black bird swooping from the skies, with its beak open as if to show it shrieking. Written above that, with black text was: "73rd Interstellar Infantry Company" While the text below of that said: "Ravens"

The men of this company now sat down, wearing their blue military uniforms and caps, as they chatted to one another. They joked around and told stories to pass the time.

"So I grabbed his head with both hands and squeezed his head till it popped." Danny Morgan said proudly. Danny was a tall American from a small town in Pennsylvania who had the reputation of bragging about his accomplishments, even if they weren't true.

"You didn't really do that." Harry Featherson, an English man who had always doubted Danny's exploits said.

Danny glared at him with an agitated look. "What are you trying to say? Do you think I'm not strong enough to squash one of those Lizard's head?"

"No, Danny?" Jenny Alvarez, a Puerto Rican who always gets annoyed with Danny's bragging, said. "I think what Harry is trying to say is that the Lizards would be able to smell that terrible ego of yours miles away. Making it highly unlikely for you to sneak up on them."

"Hey!" Danny said. "What does that supposed to mean."

Jenny was about to give a retort, since she loved seeing him annoyed, but stop when the door on the side opened to reveal their commander. As soon as their commander entered, they room fell silent as soldiers stood up in attention. Their eyes were now focused on the officer standing right in front of them.

1st Lieutenant Antonio Blanco, a Spaniard who has been a veteran of many combat operations, stood tall in front of them. His blood line made him a high class aristocrat from a rich family. But unlike the other upper class people, who choose to avoid military service, he chose to get down and dirty by joining the Interstellar Infantry. He rose through the ranks until he made officer, in which he did an excellent job. Besides, if he didn't do a good job at it, then he wouldn't be alive and standing today.

Scrutinizing his men one by one, he made sure that all of them were present for the briefing.

"At ease and take your seats, gentlemen." He said and soon everybody did as told.

Turning around to point to an image, which was projected on the screen behind him, of the planet that they were now orbiting. It was surrounded by a fair amount of land and had many bodies of water around it. In fact it looked like a perfect copy of earth, aside from differences in the positioning of its land masses.

"The image behind me is the picture of Planet X201489." He began. "As you can see, it looks exactly the same as Earth from the way it looks. Now, after the vessel did some scanning, the ships computers have concluded that its atmosphere is actually the same as the one we have back home. So that means it has oxygen, which if you haven't notice, you need to for survival."

"Well if it's an Earth like environment, then it looks like we're going to fight those Lizards in a familiar looking environment, unlike those dessert planets they have most of their outpost on." A soldier from the back said.

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble kid, but we're not going to fight the Lizards here. At least not yet." Lt. Blanco pressed something on the monitor to show an animation of the planet as its star and moon orbited it. Most of the troops were amazed as they saw it and their eyes watched to see the weird phenomena.

"As you can see…" Lt. Blanco said as he looked away from the monitor. "…the star and the moon are revolving around the planet. Now let me remind you, since I doubt most of you listened to your science teacher back then, that this isn't supposed to work this way. It should be the planet revolving around the sun, not the sun and moon revolving around the planet."

"We also see high levels of energy emitting from the planet. Weather this is the source and cause of the weir phenomena, the scientist don't know. That's why their sending us down to check."

Lt. Blanco then motioned to a man, sitting on the far side to, towards him. "This is Professor William Johnson. He will be the one accompany us on this mission, so that we could fully understand this phenomena."

As the Lieutenant continued to explain the mission, Danny, who found briefings really boring, started examining the Professor from a distance. He could easily tell that the Professor spent most his time in the laboratory, since his skin complexion was still light and has barely been under the sun's rays.

"Looks like we have another liability." He whispered to Harry.

"Another liability?" Harry asked confused as he looked at him. "What do you mean by 'another'?"

"Well we got him for starters…" He said motioning to the professor. "…and then we got you."

"Hey!" Harry exclaimed, as quietly as possible, as he slapped his friend on the back of the head.

The Lieutenant continued to brief his troops about the mission, marking out drop zones and objectives for each platoon. He also reminded them of the possibility of the sudden arrival of the Lizards, since Lizard vessels have been spotted near the area. So once they landed, the Lieutenant planned to build a small base of operations to fend off any enemy attack.

But half way through the briefing, an officer from the _Magsaysay_ came in, stating that the _Magsaysay's _Captain wanted to talk to him, immediately. So Lt. Blanco put his second-in-command, Platoon Sergeant Jeremy Gilmore, in charge of the briefing as he went out to see what was so important that the captain had to talk to him immediately.

* * *

><p>Walking into the bridge of the <em>Magsaysay<em>, Lt. Blanco noticed Captain George, an old German ship commander, staring at the monitors as he analyzed its readings. As the Lieutenant approached, his footsteps echoing in the bridge, the Captain turned around to greet him. Standing up from his seat, he walked up towards the Infantry officer, with a hand extended.

"Lt. Blanco…" He said in fluent English, making you almost forget that he was German. "…I am glad that you can join me here."

"No problem Captain." He said, returning the greeting. "…now what was so important that you needed me here for?"

"Well Lieutenant…" The Captain said as he sat back on his chair and pressed a button that activated a hologram in front of them. The image showed the planet below, mapped by the ships high powered sensors. "…as you know, it is standard procedure for us to scan the planet, before dropping you guys in. Well…what we found is rather intriguing."

The Captain then changed the image to white dots on a black screen, showing the images captured by the infrared scanners. "Our infrared scanners discovered moving heat signatures below us. At first we thought they were Lizards, but then we realized that they weren't. Their heat signatures are lower than a normal Lizard's body heat. In fact, the heat signatures our similar to ours."

"Wait a minute, Captain." The Lieutenant said as he started at the screen before turning back to the Captain. "Are you trying to tell me that…"

"Yes, Lieutenant…" The Captain said, confirming the Lieutenants suspicions. "…there are undiscovered life forms on that planet."

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Then leave a review. So I hoped you guys enjoyed it and as always, see you in the next chapter.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back. I hope that you will enjoy this.**

**I don't own MLP.**

* * *

><p><strong>From the Stars<strong>

**By **

**Tealfeather**

**Chapter 2**

Princess Twilight Sparkle stood on the observatory, located at the balcony of the highest tower in Canterlot castle, as she looked through the telescope and towards the stars. She slowly swiveled the telescope, scanning the night sky, as she tried to look for something. Even before she, when she was young, her interest in mapping the stars above was something that would make Princess Luna proud. In fact, Princess Luna sometimes helped and teaches her about the stars above. With the teachings from the Princess of the Night herself, Twilight manage to memorize all the constellations and location of all the stars in the sky. But there was something wrong.

Earlier that night, while looking at the nearby constellations through her telescope, she saw an object zip by. This puzzled her, for the object looked odd. To her it didn't look like an asteroid, for it looked metallic and had a perfect symmetric shape. Besides, it wasn't in a path of any known asteroid, which Luna mapped out from years of past to present. So if it wasn't an asteroid what was it?

So here she was, looking up with the telescope, and searching for the object. She had already seen it three times that night, and every time she did, it got closer and closer. So she knew that it was heading towards them, and fast.

If an object liked that manage to move through space at the speed it was going then some outside force must be helping it. That or it could be some sort of undiscovered artifact powered by magic or something, which wouldn't be weird in a land ruled by ponies and magic.

After a few observations and plotting, she calculated that the object was heading towards them. She hoped to get a quick glimpse of it as it passes by, but her efforts so far have been fruitless.

"Where is it?" She mumbled to herself. She then put her eye away from the telescope and looked towards a piece of paper, which had diagrams and calculations of the possible trajectory of the object. "My calculations can't be wrong…it's not like the object can steer itself away…."

Sighing, she hung her head in defeat. "Maybe that object is just my imagination…"

"No, Twilight. I too can sense it above my night sky." Somepony said from behind her, making Twilight jump from the surprise. Turning around, Twilight found the Princess of the Night standing behind her, looking up towards the night sky as if she was trying to spot something.

"Luna…" She begun. "…wha…what are you doing here?"

Luna raised an eyebrow, slightly confused at the purple alicorn's statement. "What do you mean? Is it wrong for the Princess of the Night not wonder in her realm?"

"Wait! I didn't mean it like that." Twilight, realizing her mistake, said. "What I meant was, what are you doing in the observatory? I thought you would be busy with Night Court."

"Oh…I see..." Luna said nodding. "Fear not Twilight, I have closed Night Court early, for there is something wrong with the night skies."

"Something wrong…" Twilight said thinking about it. "…this wouldn't involve the object I have been tracking, wouldn't it?"

"I'm afraid it does." Luna said, moving towards the telescope. "I sense the presence of something foreign above, what it is, I do not know Throughout my life, I have never encountered such a thing. Nor did I know that an object, other than the Moon, Sun, and Stars, could exist that high. What I am sensing is something completely foreign."

Twilight looked up towards the sky as she wondered what the object could be. Was it another threat to Equestria? Or maybe something that could help benefit the lands.

But she was soon distracted from her thoughts as three loud explosions and small flashes caught her ears and eyes. Looking towards the direction of the flash, she could see three comet like objects falling from the sky. They made a trail of flames as they streaked through the night sky, and Twilight was amazed at the equal distance the three had from one another. They broke through the clouds as they made their way towards the ground, getting closer every second.

Twilight's eyes opened wide in amazement, when she saw the three objects suddenly split into smaller ones. These fragments formed rings, until there were three large rings, which fell towards the ground.

"What were those?" She exclaimed.

"I do not know…" Luna said opening her wings. "…but whatever those are, we must make sure that they are not a threat to Equestria."

With that she flew off towards the direction the object should land. Twilight, not knowing what to do, opened her wings in pursuit. Whatever those were, she knew, that it was going to make their evening interesting.

* * *

><p>Private Danny Morgan tried stay still inside his pod as his, and his squad's orbital landing capsule, was ejected from the <em>Magsaysay.<em> The orbital landing capsule had ten small pods that formed two rings, one above the other, inside it. The capsule was made of a cheap heat resisting material, making it a fast and low-cost way to send troops on a planet. Each of the small pods carried one man, encased in his battle armor. In a combat drop, the orbiting vessel would release three of these capsules. Each capsule would contain a squad, from the platoon, and descend through the atmosphere till it reaches 20,000 feet. From there, the capsule would break up and release the pods. The pods would continue the journey till its parachutes deploy at 1000 feet, slowing down the pod and landing the soldier gently on the ground.

Although Danny did this many times before, it still scared him slightly. Breaking through the atmosphere in a gigantic capsule, with only a computer calculating your trajectory, was a dangerous job. One small mistake and you're a pile of ashes.

It reminded him of the book 'Starship Troopers', in which the main character, and his Mobile Infantry buddies, were shot out of the ship in their individual pods. Thinking about it made him realize that the book and the real life system weren't far off.

The capsules skimmed the outer layer of the atmosphere, letting out steaks of fire. From the ground, they probably looked like three meteors heading for a crash course towards the planet below. But luckily for them, they weren't. Instead they were humans inside a high-tech capsule, designed to make a bumpy, but safe, ride.

Looking towards his sensors, which were displayed in his helmet, he could see that the heat outside the capsule was starting to go up. It meant that the capsule was starting to enter the atmosphere, heating things up.

The small bumps and yaws the capsule made shook all the soldiers inside, but Danny did complain. For he knew that it was the computer doing its course correction, ensuring that they go through the atmosphere properly. Although it did annoy him with the fact that he can't enter a planet without bumping his head all over his helmet. But it was a small price to pay, for a proper descent.

Beads of sweat trickled down his face as the heat inside the capsule started to go up. Although the temperature didn't rise to deadly heights, it was still enough to give anyone inside a hard and uncomfortable time.

Even with his battle suit's air-conditioning, the travel through the atmosphere was extremely hot. But once they passed the atmospheric burning, the environment inside the pods started to cool.

The heat surrounding the capsule disappeared and soon, the three capsules were inside the atmosphere. Soon, his squad's capsule, along with the other two capsules, fell through the sky, as the on board computer directed them towards the drop zone.

This part of the drop was the smoothest, for the capsule was not piercing through the sky like an arrow. The sensors revealed that the air was oxygen rich and was safe for breathing. It was an earth like atmosphere on the planet they were about to land on. The capsule's aerodynamic design helped it move quickly till it hit Mach one and broke through the sound barrier. He loud explosion like sound, echoed through the night sky, alerting anyone nearby.

But the large parachute, which deployed on the capsule, slowed down its speed as the thick heat resisting layer was ejected. With that gone, the small pods, containing the soldiers, were revealed.

Each pod then begun to separate from one another, as Danny was shook around inside his capsule. The sound of metal banging rang in his ears, as his suit hit the metal pod as he continued to shake inside. It reminded him of his first combat drop, in which he felt so sick that he forgot that there were war mongering Lizards that wanted to kill him. From then on, he got used to the combat drops. But he still gets scared once in a while.

"Alright everyone…" The Lieutenant's voice rang through the radio as the pods descended through the sky. "…I want everyone to spread-out once we get down. Further orders will be given once my radar maps the surrounding area."

"Roger that." Came the response, from all the squad sergeants, and the platoon sergeant.

Checking the altimeter, Danny could see that the altitude was decreasing fast. Every second spent reduced hundreds of feet.

As he waited for the last part of the drop, he started wondering if everything in his pod was alright and functional. He hoped that the parachute wasn't damage during the entry, or that would mean his immediate end.

The sound of a loud pop and sudden decrease of speed relieved him, as the parachute gently slowed his pod. Checking the altitude, Danny saw that he was approximately 977 feet from the ground and decreasing.

He knew that from then on, everything he did was all training. No more fancy computers doing everything for him. Everything was under his control and if anything goes wrong, it would be his fault.

The sound of wind gushing outside can be heard a he knew that, even with the parachute deployed, his pod was still going at a relatively high speed. For the parachutes weren't designed to go as gently as possible, but were designed to slow the pods down. It was like a controlled fall.

Looking at his altimeter again Danny saw that his altitude was 500 feet. Seeing this, he immediately pulled the lever inside his pod. This sent a signal to crack open the metal pod, leaving him to fall towards the ground. Looking left and right, Danny could see that the other have already did the same.

One more glance at his altimeter told him that he was reaching the ground fast. So he quickly activated his suit's jet pack, sending the engines to life.

With his jet pack on, he started giving controlled burst. The jets gave them an upward momentum, as gravity did the rest to finish up their descent. Squeezing their controls gently, the tiny jet engines can be heard roaring to life, as it slowed down the soldiers as they landed on the soil.

"All squads form a perimeter. I want a safe landing zone for the drop ships, so make sure the area is clear!" The Lieutenants voice bellowed through the air waves, as he gave his orders to his platoon.

"Sergeant Gilmore, I'm going to relay to you the positions I have assigned positions I have given for each squad." Lieutenant Blanco said as his radar finished mapping of the area.

After a few moments the sound of Sergeant Allen Embo, a though Brazilian, echoed in Danny's earpiece.

"2nd Squad, were assigned to a hill, north from here. I'm sending you all the coordinates…now"

Just as he said that, a bunch of numbers appeared on Danny's helmet display, relaying the coordinates, as well as a red line, marking that path towards them. Danny followed the line, as he ran through the seemingly earth like planet.

Although he was running in top speed, his body did not feel tired. For his battle suit was doing most of the work. It was a marvel of technology and it made almost every soldier a super soldier with the ability to do great feats.

As he got to the hill, he noticed that everyone was already there. Most of the squad was kneeling on top of the hill, scanning the area around them, as Sgt. Embo gave orders to spread them all out.

"Glad for you to make it." Harry said, as Danny kneeled down next to him. "What took you so long?"

Danny ignored the question and instead begun scanning the area, with his radar and thermal device. He scanned left and right, and was about to finish, when he suddenly saw a large blob of white, indicating that there was a lot of heat being emitted there. Looking towards the distance, he could see a large area with a lot of moving heat signatures. It was filled with living being, and Danny started to wonder what they were doing there. 'The Lizards aren't supposed to be here.' He thought to himself.

"Hey, Harry…" He said to his squad mate. "…are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

There was no response.

Danny raised any eyebrow and turned towards Harry. He was about to repeat the question, with a slightly forceful slap on his friend's battle suit, when he notice Harry was looking at something. In fact, all of his squad mates were looking at something behind him.

So turning around to face what they were looking at, he got one of the biggest surprise of his life.

Standing before them were two horse like creatures. But unlike horses, they had wing and horns. They were also colored differently, since one was dark blue and the other purple, but Danny was too busy comprehending the first part to notice.

After a long moment of silences, the slightly taller, blue one approached them and said with a loud voice.

"Fair creatures from the sky, can you tell us what are thou and what thou are doing in our lands?"

* * *

><p><strong>Liked it? Let me know in the comments, and as always, see you in the next chapter.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back everyone. I know, it's been a long time since the last update. But don't worry, because I'm back with another chapter. So enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Twilight looked, with great interest, at the strange creatures in front of them. They stood bipedal and wore some sort of armor, which was made of a thick metal that she was not familiar with. Their height made them slightly taller than Princess Luna, yet their bulky armor gave them the illusion of being bigger. It gave them the appearance of a medium sized bear or gorilla, that was wore dented and worn out armor. Fascinated by them, Twilight decided to move closer, wanting to get a better look. It was really hard to see them, even with Princess Luna's moon light beaming down. But as she got close, the strange creatures pulled out a weird weapon that looked like a small and fancy version of a canon.

"What are these things?" One of the creatures screamed, with obvious confusion and slight fear in its voice, as it pointed the weapon at her. His hold was steady and fixed on Twilight, but she didn't seem to mind. In fact, she was lost in her own thoughts and was too busy to notice the weapon pointed at her.

She was surprised at the fact that the creatures spoke Equestrian. Sure Griffons, Dragons, and many more creatures spoke Equestrian. But this was different. The reason why Griffons and other creatures spoke Equestrian was because of the close contact between their species. After years and years of trading and meeting, the other species incorporated Equestrian to their own language.

But these creatures in front of them were new. Ponies have never met creatures like this before, at least to Twilights knowledge, giving them no time to incorporate Equestrian to their own tongue. So how is it possible that they were speaking the same language?

"I think we might have frightened it." Luna said, looking at Twilight with a sad look.

"Yeah…" Twilight said, as she snapped back to reality. She then backed up, they're weapons following her every movement, and stood next to Luna. "…we should have had taken another approach."

"Hey, you didn't scare us!" One of the creatures complained. "You merely caught us by surprise, that's all. But you definitely did not scare us!"

"Then what do you draw you weapons at thou? We mean you no harm." Princess Luna said, trying to calm the tension in the situation.

"Yeah, well how can we be sure that you're not going to jump on us and eat our heads of as you use our dead bodies as dinner tables, huh?" Another one said, obviously not trusting them.

"First off, eww… Second, we're vegetarians. Why would we want to eat you? Besides, do we look like we have weapons?" Twilight said.

"Well, scans do show that they are not armed." The one in the front said. "But I am getting a large energy spike in them. But it doesn't seem to be deadly; at least I don't think it is."

"How can energy spikes not be deadly?" The one who previously accused them as a threat said. "I say we shoot them."

"Hey, no one is shooting anyone here. This seems to be a first contact situation and the last thing we want is another race as an enemy. So let me do all the talking." The one in the front said. By now, Twilight has identified him as their leader, so she placed all her attention on him, while keeping a wary eye on the others.

"Listen…" He said. "…my name is Lt. Blanco, commander of the 73rd Interstellar Infantry Company of the United Nations of Earth. We come here in peace and wish no harm on anyone."

Luna nodded. "Greeting then, Lt. Blanco. We are Princess Luna, Guardian of the Night." She said proudly, as she stood tall. She then moved her hoof to point at Twilight. "While this is Princess Twilight Sparkle, bearer of the Element of Magic. We would like to welcome thee to the Kingdom of Equestria."

"Now before we move on with our greeting…" Luna added. "…we would like to repeat our earlier question. What are thee?"

"Well, Princess Luna." Lt. Blanco said, as he lowered his weapon, although the others didn't, still keeping their weapons trained on the ponies. "I am a member of the species called Homo Sapiens, more specifically called Homo Sapiens Sapiens. But we are commonly known as humans."

As the Lieutenant talked and explained all of this, Twilight made a mental note of everything that was said. This was a species never seen in Equestria before and she wanted to be able to document it later. This would be an important moment for Equestrian society, for this is the first encounter with another sentient species, since a hundred years! What made it even better was the fact that she was there to document it.

"So, Lt. Blanco…" Twilight said, wanting to gain additional information. "…which corner of Equestria do you and your companions come from?"

"I beg your pardon, but Equestria?" He asked, looking at her. She looked at his helmet, trying to see his face, but found it impossible to see anything through the heavily tinted visors.

"Yeah, what corner of Equestria do you come from? You must have come from somewhere and knowing where would be very informational." Twilight said with an eager face.

"I'm sorry, but we're not part of this place called Equestria. In fact, we're not eve from this planet." Lt. Blanco informed.

"So are you telling us that you came from beyond our world?" Luna asked, with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, yes we do. We come from a far off planet called Earth, in the Sol system."

"Very interesting…" Luna said nodding. "So what bring you here to ours? Surely there is a reason why you're here, unless you just decided to take a break in your journey across space, since the magic required to do teleportation spells across space takes a lot of energy. I know from past experience, getting back from the moon and all, that it is very tiring."

"Teleportation?"

"Yes, teleportation. How else would you have gotten here?"

"I am sorry Princess Luna, but we did not use any teleportation spells. I'm afraid that we don't have the ability to do that." Lt. Blanco said.

"No teleportation spells?" Twilight said. "So you must have sometimes like the Elements of Harmony."

"Elements of Harmony?" Lt. Blanco asked, confusion obvious in his voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Twilight apologized. "…maybe you have a defend name for it. So let me just describe it instead. The Elements of Harmony are six artifacts that give off great magical abilities. Surely you have something like that."

"I don't think we have anything like that either and I can assure you that we didn't use anything magical to get here."

"No…magic? Twilight asked dumbfounded. Those were the only things that she knew that were capable of transporting anyone through space. Other than alicorn magic, like Luna's ability to return from the moon (Which took a lot of energy), the Elements of Harmony (Or any artifact like it) were the only other things that could create enough magic for planetary transportation. So how did they get here without the use of magic?

"If you did not get here using magic, then how is it possible for you and you companions to get here, from another planet?" Luna asked, before waiting for the answer.

"We used a ship…" Lt. Blanco said, trying to explain it carefully. "…a ship that travels through space at speeds as fast, if not faster, than light."

"A ship…" Luna said, imagining a wooden ship that somehow had the ability to fly through space. This was truly fascinating. How was it able to fly? Where did it get wind in space? There were so many questions she ad, but no answers as of yet. If these humans had the ability to create such a ship, then that would mean that they are more intelligent and advance than she first thought. She must inform he sister immediately. They must talk over this situation and learn how to work with this new creatures. Maybe they would share their knowledge with them

"Lt. Blanco, would you like to hold an audience with my sister? The information you have shared with us is very valuable and a meeting with all the leaders of our nation would be important, if we want to have a positive diplomatic relationship between our races."

Lt. Blanco stood there in silence, studying the situation in his head. He tried to think of the possibilities and benefits and how he should handle every detail. "Very well, Princess." He said, finally breaking the silence. "Would you mind if I bring some of my men with me."

"Not at all." Luna said, as she wondered what the word 'men' meant. But seeing that he motioned to his armored companions, she concluded that he was pointing at them.

"Alright, Alvarez and Morgan, you two are with me. The rest of you, I want you guys to secure the perimeter. Sgt. Embo, I want you to contact the Magsaysay and inform them of the current situation."

With those orders given, the soldiers under his command immediately sprang into action, moving around and scanning the area. Two of them, one having tall and large armor while the other the other had smaller and slim frame for theirs, walked up and positioned themselves behind Lt. Blanco. Twilight guessed that these two were Alvarez and Morgan.

"Alright then…" Lt. Blanco said, satisfied at what his soldiers were doing. "…lead the way Princesses."

* * *

><p><strong>Liked it? Let me know in the comments. Thanks for reading and as always, see you in the next chapter.<strong>


End file.
